¡Por tu culpa! ¡Idiota!
by Asuna-Ririchiyo
Summary: Lalalalalalala ¡Soy horrible en los Summarys así que no pondré!:I Pasen y léanloC: Denle una oportunidad. Pareja: Shiyori.
1. Una llegada llena de celos

**_Aquí su gran Asuna Ririchiyo-sama:D okno;-; _**

**_¡Vengo con esta no fantabulastica historia de una de mis parejas favoritas! ¡Redoble de tamboreeees! Tarataratarataratara~ ¡SHIYORI! Osea ShinjixHiyoriC:_**

**_Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos y todo gracias unos fics de esta pareja que me han encantado mucho. Así que crédito a todos esos fics y sus respectivas autoras._**

**_En fin Una aclaración: Ésta historia se relata en los 17 (Creo no me acuerdo) meses en que Ichigo perdió sus poderes y dado que los Vizard no intervinieron en aquella Saga no importa lo que escriba todo será valido Hahahahaha:'D okyaparo.-. _**

**_Disclaimer: Nada por desgracia y mala ''Cuea'' mía nada me pertenece más que la trama de este fics_**

**_¡No los demoro más y a leer!_**

* * *

**_''Por tu culpa ¡Idiota!''_**

_Cap. 1: Una llegada llena de celos_

Mucho había pasado desde que los Vizard se volvieron menos unidos. Claro, todo empezó cuando Shinji, Kensei, Rose y Mashiro volvieron a la Soul Society provocando que cierta vizard rubia comenzará a guardarles rencor contra ellos llegando, incluso, a llamarlos ''Traidores''.

—Maldito día, maldita secundaria, malditos todos—Maldecía mientras pateaba una piedra.

Tanto como tiempo había pasado, también muchas cosas habían cambiaron, por su parte Hiyori comenzó a ir a la secundaria, para mantenerse ocupada y no morir de aburrimiento.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a su destino pero antes de entrar tropezó con alguien cayendo de bruces al suelo.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas... —Se puso roja de vergüenza al ver con quien había tropezado.

—Oh, pero si eres Sarugaki-san, Perdóname—Se disculpó un chico alto de ojos azules y cabellos castaños.

Extendió su mano invitando a que la tomase para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Gu-Gumiya-sempai—Tomó su mano y se levantó. Quedaron así unos segundos hasta que Hiyori de la vergüenza y nerviosismos salió corriendo.

* * *

Un Senkaimon se abrió en el cielo y salió una mariposa.

Lisa, Hachi y Love estaban en el refugio cuando sintieron un reiatsu muy conocido.

—Hola—Saludó el recién llegado con su típica sonrisa socarrona.

—Ah, Shinji, hola—Respondió desinteresada y siguió mirando su revista.

— ¿Y Hiyori? —Se atrevió a preguntar aún sabiendo lo que ella pensaba de él -Y los demás- ahora.

—Está en la secundaria ahora—Respondió Love llegando a la escena.

— ¿Secundaria?—Preguntó desconcertado.

—Sí, comenzó a ir un mes después desde que ustedes se fueron.

Shinji se quedó pensando un rato. —Vuelvo luego.

—Espera campeón, aún falta para que salga—Lo detuvo Lisa.

* * *

—Sarugaki-san ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó una tímida chica al verla toda roja y agitada de tanto correr.

—Sí—Respondió y se dirigió a su salón.

El bullicio la hartó de inmediato. Ahora estaba más agresiva e impaciente que nunca.

— ¡Cállense de una puta vez estúpidos! —Gritó haciendo que todos se callaran. Todos le tenían miedo, incluyendo a la maestra.

— ¡Cállate tú estúpida! —Gritó una chica en un arranque de valentía -y estupidez-

''Que valiente'' Pensaron la mayoría los otros sabían que su compañera moriría ese día.

— ¡¿Ha?! —Se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido y una amenazadora y sombría cara. Se le podía ver una vena sobresaliente en su frente— ¿Qué... dijiste?

—Ah... Q-qu-e... Nada ¡Lo siento! —Sudó frío. Hasta ahí le había llegado la valentía.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Las clases ya habían terminado, y Hiyori salió mas apurada que nunca. No era secreto que muchas chicas -hasta chicos. oknoxd- estaban enamoradas de Gumiya Sakuraba pero, que a la pequeña Vizard le gustara era un secreto que debía resguardarse a toda costa.

**_Flash back_**

_La clase estaba aburrida -como siempre- y se dispuso a dormir._

_En el sueño~_

_Hiyori estaba sola en una oscuridad completa. Miró hacia todas partes pero no podía ver nada._

_Una resplandeciente y cegadora luz apareció en frente de ella. Puso el antebrazo en sus ojos para disminuir la ceguera. Poco a poco fue quitando su brazo y abría sus ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz. _

_Comenzó a verse una silueta, luego otra y otra sucesivamente hasta verse 4 siluetas de personas._

_La cegadora luz había disminuido considerablemente. Lo primero que vio en aquellas siluetas fue una melena rubia muy conocida; Shinji. Las otras; Mashiro, Kensei, Rose._

_Le daban la espalda y caminaban con uniformes de shinigamis alejándose de ella._

_—P-paren—Pidió pero como si no la escuchaban siguieron caminado-Ya basta... ¡No se vayan!... Por favor... No se vayan...—Arrodillada en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha y lágrimas cálidas cayendo de sus orbes color miel; escuchó:_

_—Adiós Hiyori—La voz de Shinji resonaba en la vacía habitación._

_Extendió su mano derecha hacia ellos tratando de alcanzarlos, pero no podía moverse, intentaba levantarse pero le era imposible— ¡No! ¡Shinji! ¡Rose! ¡Kensei! ¡Mashiro! ¡Regresen! ¡No se vayan!... no se vayan..._

_Fin del sueño~_

_Se levantó de golpe de su banco sorprendiendo a su clase. Sin previo aviso salió de su salón. Caminó a paso apresurado y entró en el baño._

_—Que estupidez—Miró su cara en el espejo— ¡Qué estupidez! —Golpeó el lavamanos con ambos puños._

_Echó otra mirada a su cara a través del espejo. Se veía algo demacrada y cansada._

_Salió del baño cabeza gacha._

_—¡Oh! Casi chocamos—Dijo una voz a la que Sarugaki no puso la menor atención—Emmm... ¿Hola?_

_Cuando al fin la rubia había notado su presencia: — ¿Y tú quién eres? —Preguntó de forma hostil._

_—Me presento. Soy Gumiya Sakuraba, segundo año y delegado principal. Y tu debes ser Hiyori Sarugaki-san ¿no? Eh oído hablar __ti la pequeña violenta de primer año dic-_

_—Hablas demasiado—Lo cortó._

_—Hehe—Se rascó nervioso la nuca—Perdón... ¿Puedo preguntarte que te paso? Sarugaki-san._

_—Nada que te importe—Siguió su caminó._

_—Espera, puedo ayudarte en algo si quieres._

_—Pues no quiero._

_—Pero..._

_— ¡Agh! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz!? ¡Pelado! —Masculló irritada._

_—Puff... Hmhp- Jajajajajaja—No conseguía aguantar la risa. La pequeña ex-shinigami lo miró estupefacta. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese tipo?_

_— ¡Pelado! jajajajaja—Se limpió una lágrimita que se había escapado._

_— Me voy—Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse._

_— ¡Ah! ¡Espera! —Le tomó del brazo— Ya enserio. No me gusta ver mal a una chica—Su tono se volvió serio._

_La pequeña se volvió a encararlo. —No es nada. Solo un... mal día._

_—Esta bien pero si te pasa algo no dudes en contármelo—Le regalo una resplandeciente sonrisa. Nadie en ese instituto se había preocupado por ella desde que llegó. En cambio el parecía una persona de confianza._

**_Fin flash back  
_**

—Espera Sarugaki-san—Se escuchó una voz masculina.

''¡O no! ¡Es él!''Se puso nerviosa y no detuvo su caminar haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado.

Carraspeó —Sa-ru-ga-ki-san—La llamó pero esta vez agarró su hombro —Me gustaría llevar a Sarugaki-san a algún lugar en compensación de lo que ocurrió esta mañana— Le sonrió, y la rubia se roja tal cual tomate.

Un poco alejado de la escena -en el cielo- estaba el actual capitán de la quinta división Hirako Shinji; observándolos.

No sabía lo que le estaba pasando pero se sentía raro y enfadado; estaba obviamente feliz de ver a la Sarugaki otra vez. ¿Pero quién era ese?, ¿Y por qué Hiyori estaba sonrojada?

De alguna manera ese hecho lo molestaba cada vez más.

Su presión espiritual estaba aumentando bastante rápido, sin que él supiera el porqué.

Trato de controlarse pero se estaba volviendo notorio su incremento de reiatsu.

Gumiya se estremeció.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó la ex-shinigami.

— ¿Sientes eso?

Fue entonces cuando Hiyori Percibió el reiatsu y miró hacia el cielo donde estaba Shinji. Ésta se sorprendió desde el día en que el rubio y los demás se fueron no habían vuelto al mundo humano.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la mano -con mucha valentía- del chico y comenzó a caminar rápido.

—Saruga...

—Me gustan los helados—Comentó de la nada ''¡Demonios! ¡Qué patética soy! ¡No podía inventar una excusa más patética!'' Se enojó consigo misma. Además no es como si le gustaran mucho los helados.

—Entendido, entonces vamos por unos helados que yo invitó.

Dicho aquello el tema de Hirako quedó en el olvido. Por el momento claro.

Mientras caminaban a su destino.

—Sarugaki-san—Llamó.

—Ya basta—-Dijo de repente.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó confundido.

—Ya basta de tanto ''Sarugaki-san'' Hiyori solo eso, Hiyori—Respondió sin mirarlo.

—Entonces Hiyori-san, resulta que—No terminó de hablar y se acercó más a ella, tan pequeña que apenas le llegaba al pecho —Se te está desatando tu coleta— Se la volvió a atar más firme.

''¡Muy poca distancia!''

Se separo inmediatamente. Escondió su mirada tras su flequillo.

''Que Linda'' Pensó el chico al verla. -¡Muy shoujo! lo sé, pero no durará mucho-

Al final después de ir por helados la noche cayó.

—Ya se oscureció, te acompaño a casa—Se ofreció el castaño.

—No—Se negó rotundamente—Gracias—Murmuró.

* * *

La pequeña ex-teniente estaba en frente a la guarida de los Vizard. Él estaba ahí razón más que suficiente para no entrar.

Suspiró y caminó. No había otra opción debía enfrentarlo.

Cuando entro se encontró con todas las miradas dirigidas a ella. Especialmente la de Hirako Shinji.

—Dejémoslos solos—Dijo Lisa y se fueron.

—Hiyori...

—No. Cállate. No me hables... yo no hablo con traidores—Dijo esto último en un susurro, aunque perfectamente audible para el rubio.

—No soy un traidor, Hiyori deja de pensar así de mi y de los demás.

— ¿A si? Capitán Hirako—Soltó con veneno. Agachó la cabeza —Sabes cuánto odio a los shinigamis y cuando se te presenta una oportunidad simplemente te vas —Wow lo había pensado durante tanto tiempo y ahora que lo decía en voz alta si que sonaba egoísta.

— ¿Qué dices?, Pero si ahora te mezclas con los humanos. ¿¡No los odiabas tanto!? ¡Estabas muy sonrojada con el tipo ese! —Exclamó; se sentía enojado cuando recordaba ese momento.

— ¡No estaba sonrojada! ¡Y a ti que te importa si me junto con Gumiya-sempai! —Masculló.

—Gumiya-sempai ¿Eh? ¡Pues bien quédate con tú Gumiya-sempai!

— ¡Maldición! ¿¡Qué diablos tiene que ver él en todo esto!? ¡Maldito pelado! ¿¡PORQUÉ NO SIMPLEMENTE TE VAS!?

— ¡Tengo todo el derecho, este era nuestro hogar!

—Sí, era, ya no. ¡Ahora puedes ir a vivir con tus lujos y hacer lo que se te dé la gana! —Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se enterraron en su palma hiriéndola. Contuvo las lágrimas lo más que pudo pero sin permiso resbalándose por sus mejillas.

—Hiyori... —Intentó acercarse pero ésta retrocedió de forma violenta y desapareció con el shunpo.

* * *

Apareció en las calles de Karakura. Caminó en esa fría y oscura noche; llegó hasta una tienda.

La Tienda de Urahara para ser más precisos.

Si que no le apetecía encontrar con el pelado ése. Dio media vuelta para largarse de ahí e irse en otra dirección.

— ¡Oh!, ¡Hiyori-san! —El estúpido tendero apareció detrás de ella-¿Qué haces por acá?

— ¿Qué te importa?, estúpido pelado—El ex-shinigami avanzó hasta quedar frente a la chica.

— ¿Hiyori qué paso? —Era evidente que había estado llorando. Aún tenía el rastro de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Sus ojos, hinchados, su nariz y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¡No es de tu incumbencia! —Contestó bruscamente y tapó sus ojos con su _chasquilla._

—Ven—Abrió sus brazos hacía ella.

La chica se resistió.

—No es bueno estar solo cuando estás triste—Comentó.

Aquel líquido salado brotó otra vez pero las secó rápidamente y sin cuidado o delicadeza alguna.

—Estu... ¡pido calvo! —Saltó y dio una patada -con ambos pies- certera en el estomago del pobre hombre— ¡Creías que yo sería tan débil como para saltar llorando a tus brazos! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Ha! ¡Tú y tus es—No terminó de hablar, o mejor dicho gritar, cuando sintió dos largos y cálidos brazos rodeándola.

Aquel abrazo de forma tan paternal, reconfortante, cálido y de confianza logró romper el muro de hierro que la rubia se empeñaba en mantener firme.

Años, muchos años sin llorar se desahogaron en ese momento después de haberse prometido no llorar otra vez luego de que la ex-capitana de la décimosegunda división Kirio Hikifune dejara la división para irse a la Guardia Real o División cero.

No supo cuánto había pasado quizás horas en los que lloró en su pecho mientras éste le acariciaba la cabeza. Subió la cabeza para mirarle, él le sonrió. Pero ella le borró esa sonrisa de un solo golpe.

—Pelado estúpido.

* * *

_**Como creo que ya se dieron cuenta no soy un experta en esto TTnTT pero es lo que salió~ ^^ En fin si les gusta háganme saber con un comentario o algo. Si hay por lo menos 2 reviews pondré lo más rápido que pueda el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Soy ChilenaxD lo digo por si de repente aparecen palabra ''Rara'' **_

_Chasquilla:__ Es el flequillo o fleco pero en Chile se dice chasquilla. -Ni siquiera el corrector reconoce la palabraxD-_


	2. Sin titulo :D

**Holii~ Sé que me demore en subir el cap. además de que está corto, me salieron una prueba imprevistas en mi liceo. Y no me está yendo del todo bien así que por esa razón subiré un capítulo por semana;D y prometo que será más largo que esto.**

**En fin~ A leer;3**

* * *

**_En la guarida de los Vizard~_**

Shinji se movía de un lado para otro, agarrándose el pelo con clara frustración.

–Shinji deberías tranquilizarte–Sugirió Love viendo como su amigo caminaba como si fuera un león enjaulado.

–Shinji… –El rubio se detuvo al escuchar el tono minúsculamente triste pero no por eso innotable en la voz de la pelinegra–Necesito hablar contigo en privado.

Ambos se alejaron a un lugar más apartado.

– ¿Cómo está Rose? –Preguntó inusualmente tímida.

–Lisa… Verás sobre Rose…

– ¿¡Qué!? –Gritó abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente

¿Cómo?, No podía ser cierto.

¿Rose comprometido? No, no, no, no, no tenía que ser un error.

Hirako sabía los sentimientos que Lisa tenía por Rose.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el sol brillaba resplandeciente como nunca.

Hiyori se quedo donde Urahara no podría mirar a la cara al pelado Shinji.

Por un lado estaba feliz; ¡Por fin! ¡Viernes!. Y por otro lado aun seguía enojada y triste por lo del día anterior.

La rubia se giro para ver como los dos ex-shinigamis, Kisuke y Yoruichi se despedían con un ademán con las manos.

Llegó a su salón, fue a su puesto donde prácticamente se echó escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos.

Al cabo de un rato llegó la profesora, una mujer entrada en edad de cabello café algo canoso y de expresión cansada, e hizo que todos se fueran a sus respectivos puestos.

–Bien chicos, sé que es raro que llegue un alumno nuevo a estas alturas del año pero...–Suspiró–Adelante–Invitó la profesora.

–Hola, Mi nombre es Hirako Shinji–Sonrió haciendo a más de una suspirar. -;D Para mi Shinji es un Don Juan xD-

En cambio nuestra pequeña Vizard abrió los ojos como platos mientras lo miraba con horror. Estaba paralizada. ¡Genial! No había vuelto con sus compañeros Vizard para no verle la cara y ahora aparecía frente a ella sonriendo como si nada. ¿¡Qué mierda hacía ahí!?

– ¿¡Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí!?

–Sarugaki-san, ¿Lo conoce?–Preguntó la profesora que fue ignorada por la chica.

–Hiyo-–No terminó de hablar al ver a Hiyori levantando su silla sin esfuerzo y aventándosela. Éste la esquivó por los pelos–¡Mierda Hiyori! ¡¿Estás loca?!

La profesora miró suplicante a sus alumnos quienes ni locos se atreverían a detener a la rubia, menos en ese estado.

– ¡Veté a la mierda! ¡Estúpido pelado! ¡No te soporto!–Gritó saliendo de la sala cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

En seguida Shinji salió detrás de ella – ¡No me sigas! –Ordenó pero lejos de hacerle caso. La tomó en un agarre firme del brazo obligandola a voltearse –¡Suéltame calvo!–Exigió tirando, tratando de zafarse.

–Suéltala–Un voz seria los sobresaltó. La rubia quedó perpleja al ver el dueño de la voz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinji salió del establecimiento maldiciendo. Ese entrometido humano tenía que interponerse, maldito. Debía advertirle cuanto antes a Hiyori, oh sí, él no había ido al mundo humano precisamente a perder el tiempo y herir los sentimientos de Hiyori. Hacía poco el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo habían encontrado un reiatsu extraño y aparentemente muy fuerte; no era un hollow y hasta donde sabían tampoco sería un Espada o algo del Hueco Mundo. Pidió permiso al Capitán Comandante para ser él quien se encargase expresamente del aquel asunto.

_–__Lisa..._

_–Está bien, Rose debe estar feliz–Dijo melancólica para luego simplemente salir a encontrarse con su compañeros siendo seguida por el rubio._

_–Shinji aun no nos has dicho por que viniste al mundo humano–Dijo Hachi con interés._

_–¿No han sentido algún reiatsu extraño por aquí?...  
_

_–No que yo recuerde–Negó Love y Hachi movió la cabeza en forma de respuesta negativa negativa._

___–Ahora que lo dices...–Se puso a recordar la chica de la gafas–El otro día sentí un reiatsu bastante poderoso pero desapareció enseguida por lo que no le di importancia. ¿Ha pasado algo?_

_____–Sí..._

* * *

La Sarugaki pateaba una lata de camino a lo que había sido su hogar más de 100 años. No tenía otra opción, ir con Urahara no es como si le emocionase mucho.

Al entrar vio a Lisa sentada en el sillón con los codos sus rodillas su cabeza afirmada en sus manos, observó con más detalle y no, no vio ninguna revista eso solo podía afirmar que Lisa no estaba bien.

–Hiyori hay que hablar_–_En ese momento aparecieron los demás -Incluyendo a Shinji-

* * *

**¡Bien! :D~ Eso fue todo pero prometo más B) Hasta la próxima.**

**PD1: Ya que la próxima semana aquí las clases llegan hasta el miércoles tendré más tiempo de escribir. **

**PD2: Gracias a todas las chicas que me dieron su apoyo:3 La verdad es que me emocione cuando vi los reviews de la noche a la mañana :'D**

**PD3 -y últimaxD-: Si ven errores de ortografía por favor avísenme que detesto las falta de ortografía y a veces se me escapan.**


	3. Gumiya Sakuraba

**Se que dije que subiría una vez por semana. ¡Ha! xD Nunca me hagan caso soy demasiado irresponsable. Tanto que ni yo me hago caso xDD**

**Pooor otraa parteee~ Aquí está un poco de la vida de Gumiya.**

**Lean abajitoCx**

* * *

Un joven alto aproximaba a 1,87; delgado, tez blanca, ojos azules como el mar, cabello castaño claro un poco revuelto. Estaba en frente a una puerta color marrón, se metió la mano derecha al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un manojo de llaves. Eligió una de muchas y la metió en la cerradura.

Al entrar tiró su maleta al sillón color ''beige'' sin cuidado alguno, dejó las llaves en el mesón de la cocina y se fue a su habitación. Al rato salió de nuevo cambiado de ropa; una _polera_ gris, y un pantalón de buzo de color azul.

La casa era realmente un desastre. Era prácticamente una cueva con todas las cortinas cerradas y un sola luz -que a decir verdad no alumbraba nada- en toda la casa. Había ropa por todas partes, colillas de cigarros tirados por todo el suelo, una botellas de cerveza y otras bebidas alcohólicas. Y ni hablar de cocina todos platos sucios, botellas destapadas, y al igual que la sala de estar habían colillas de cigarros y botellas en todos lados. Era más que notable que necesitaba limpieza urgentemente, si hasta el polvo se había adherido al suelo y a los muebles.

Sacó un cigarrillo y se puso a fumar mientras se estiraba en el sillón beige que de tanta suciedad ya era plomo. Al terminárselo, saco otro y luego otro hasta que se le acabó la cajetilla completa.

Se paró y se dirigió hasta la nevera la abrió, y al no encontrar lo que buscaba -Alcohol- le pegó un portazo que hizo que todo se cayera.

La triste realidad que era Gumiya Sakuraba. Todo lo contrario en su instituto: Amable, servicial, simpático, preocupado, atento, todos lo querían; era el modelo a seguir de muchos y deseado por todas.

¡Ja! Sí, claro. Pero tenía que fingir ser todo eso y más si quería estar con lo que realmente le importaba: Hiyori Sarugaki.

Mientras la chica estuviera en el instituto tendría que seguir fingiendo y engañando a todos incluso a ella.

* * *

– ¿A qué se refieren? –Preguntó mirándolos con cierto recelo.

–A la razón por la que Shinji está aquí–Respondió Lisa seria.

Después de que la rubia se negara infinitas veces a hablar con el Capitán Hirako, al final Shinji logró contarle todo lo que pasaba y lo que descubrieron los del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo.

–Pues bien ¿Y qué tiene que ver con nosotros?–Refiriéndose a Lisa, Love, Hachi y ella. –¿Qué ustedes escuadrones de protección no pueden solos?

–Hiyori es más complicado que eso, no es como un hollow. No se sabe que forma tiene ni que tan poderoso es, y esto los implica a ustedes también–Suspiró si que era difícil hablar con Hiyori–Además la última vez que se detectó fue cerca de aquí.

–Pues no me interesa–Dijo para comenzar a caminar.

–¿A dónde crees que vas?, mono.

A la pequeña rubia prácticamente le sobresalía una vena de su frente.–¿¡Cómo me dijiste!?, ¡Pelado!

–¡¿Aún no dejas eso de ''Pelado?! ¡Dientuda fea!–Contraatacó éste.

–¡Pelado! ¡Pelado! ¡Pelado! ¡Pelado! ¡Pelado! ¡Pelado! ¡Pelado! ¡Pelado! ¡Pelado! ¡Pelado! ¡Pelado! ¡Pelado! ¡Pelado! ¡Pelado! ¡Pelado! ¡Pelado! ¡Pelado!...

–¡Mono! ¡Mono! ¡Mono! ¡Mono! ¡Mono! ¡Mono! ¡Mono!¡Mono! ¡Mono! ¡Mono! ¡Mono! ¡Mono! ¡Mono! ¡Mono! ¡Mono! ¡Mono! ¡Mono!...

–Igual que antes–Comentó con diversión Hachi.

–No han cambiado nada–Secundó Lisa mientras tomaba una revista.

–En estos 100 años–Agregó Love.

Pero lamentablemente -O por suerte(? xD- ambos rubios los escucharon por lo que pararon inmediatamente, dándose la espalda de brazos cruzados.

–Mono.

–Pelado.

* * *

Se escucharon unos incesantes golpes desde la puerta. Se levantó con pereza y abrió para encontrarse a quien menos quería ver. Su ''mejor'' amiga de la infancia.

–Gumiya-kun~–Soltó con reproche al entrar a la casa.–Esto es asqueroso. Menos mal que no traes a tu novia aquí; sino saldrían corriendo espantada.

–No tengo novia; sabes que solo me interesa una–Replicó volviendo a sentarse en su porquería digo sillón, sacando su celular.

Parecía una mujer de por lo menos 27 años. Su cabello era largo y ondulado de color _betarraga_, ojos color esmeralda, largas pestañas, y maquillaje rojo en el rabillo de sus grandes pero finos ojos, y del mismo color de su pelo solo que más oscuro su labios estaban pintados de morado. Su figura digna de admirar, tenía grandes -pero no descomunales- atributos.

–¿Aún sigue obsesionado por esa pequeñaja?–Preguntó con desdén.

–Ten cuidado como habla de ella... Si es que aprecias tu vida, Ira–Amenazó con mirada fría y el ceño fruncido.

* * *

**Jejejejeje C: Fue la inspiración del momentoCx Lo daré como regalo por haberme demorado con el segundo cap. ;) **

**Polera: **Remera, camiseta, etc.

**Si no saben lo que es la betarraga para algo sirve el google ;) lol oknoxd**

**Había pensado en poner refrigerador que es más común acá pero me decidí por nevera.**

**Gatito LOL: Silla voladora xD lol me mató tu comentario.**

**La verdad es que me sorprende la rapidez con que comentan C:**

**Pd1: Ira es un personaje creado por mi.**

**Pd2: Había otra cosa sobre la apariencia de Hiyori. Ahora tiene el cabello más largo suelto por la cintura y En coleta un poco más abajo de los hombros. y tiene el flequillo hacía el lado afirmado por sus típicas trabas. **


	4. Otro sin titulo:D

**Black rock shooter, aunque aquí no pueda estar expreso mi querer en la oscuridaaaad pidiendo un deseo a una estrella fugaaaz~ ~*-*)~ xD Me encanta el fandub de Haruhie (Itani ahora¬¬) Eeeennn fiiinnn criaturitas de la diosa del cielo (¿Qué? soy ateaxd no creo en Dios sino que en muchos dioses pero eso es aparte Cx) **

**Como lo prometí aunque diez minutos tarde subí el cápC:**

**Sin demorarlos más **

**A leer~**

* * *

—Hiyori-san, Shinji-san, ¿Podrían ir a comprar para comer?—Preguntó nervioso Hachi.

— ¡Ah! ¿¡Porqué yo!? ¿¡Y porqué con él!?—Preguntó a gritos apuntando al rubio.

—Tú siempre vas a comprar los fines de semana—Respondió Lisa inmutable y seria como siempre.

—Pero ¿¡Y él!?

—Ya déjate de gritar—Ordenó irritado Love.

La pequeña rubia solo se cruzó de brazos y se limitó a caminar sin esperar a Shinji.

* * *

—A ver… ¿Qué puedo comprar?...—Preguntó para si misma mientras veía unas verduras.

Luego de comprar se dispusieron a caminar en un incomodo silencio en el que Hiyori ignoró totalmente a Shinji como si el pobre no existiera, él único sonido que había era el de la bolsa de plástico que se meneaba a cada paso que la vizard daba. Ésta lo miró disimuladamente.

— ¿Porqué tenías que ir a mi secundaria?...

—…

— ¿Sabes cuánto me molestó que aparecieras ahí como si nada? —Esta vez agachó la cabeza, y su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

—Hiyo-

—Hiyori-san no esperaba encontrarte aquí—Dijo una voz alegre y amable.

— ¡Gumiya-sempai! —Exclamó sorprendida. El castaño sonrió agracias a su expresión sorprendida.

—Jeje. Encontrarte aquí y con un día tan bonito, creo que será un gran día ¿No lo crees?

—Mmmm sí…—Respondió un poco cohibida.

—Estoy libre, ¿Quieres ir por algo para beber? —Preguntó con una sonrisa que nadie podría decir que no.

— ¡Claro!

Pero un carraspeó los sacó de su escenita. Se giraron hacía un muy enojado Shinji ¿Qué diablos hacía ese humano para que Hiyori lo ignorara de esa forma?

— ¿Y tú eres? —Le preguntó Gumiya con despreció al rubio. —Espera… ¿No eres el que estaba molestando ayer a Hiyori-san? —Lo fulminó con la mirada pero el rubio no se quedó atrás que si las miradas mataran Gumiya no seguiría con vida.

— ¡Shinji, estúpido calvo! —Le golpeó un combo en el estomago haciendo que este se doblara agarrándose la zona golpeada. La rubia le tendió la bolsa de la compra—Dile a los demás que llegaré tarde.

— ¿¡Q-qué!? ¡Hiyori, tú vas a ir con ese! —Exclamó con enfado.

— ¡Tú no me mandas! —Se dio la vuelta, miró al alto castaño y se fueron no sin antes que Gumiya se girara y le lanzara una sonrisa socarrona.

* * *

Shinji llegó a la guarida y lanzó la bolsa al sillón con furia y frustración notable.

— ¿Y Hiyori? —Curioseó Lisa.

—Con el maldito humano de Gumiya—Respondió con un enojo palpable. La peli negra levantó las cejas con impresión y luego una risita traviesa salió de sus labios.

— ¿Gumiya?, ¿Gumiya Sakuraba?, ¿De ese quien Hiyori habla tanto? Por lo que dice Hiyori es lindo. —Comentó con diversión. El rubio la fulminó con la mirada— ¿Qué estás celoso?

— ¿¡Estás locas!? ¿Quién estaría celoso? ¡De ese estúpido humano alto, con cabello sedoso y hermosos ojos azules quiera a ese mono!

—Pffff—Se tapó la boca con la mano tratando de contener la risa haciendo que éste frunciera más el ceño.

* * *

En una cafetería estaban Hiyori y Gumiya tomaban y conversaban, Éste le contaba cosas de la secundaria haciendo que esta riera.

—Jajajaja.

— ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Qué idiota! Jajajaja—Se reía a carcajadas la rubia.

—Es en serio, eso fue lo que dijo—''Podría verla todo el día sonreír'' Pensó el castaño al verla riendo con la mejilla un poco sonrojadas.

**''¿En serio? ¿Cómo te puede gustar?'' Preguntó una voz femenina.**

''Quédate callada'' Ordenó con seria.

—Hmmph… Niño tonto—Espetó una mujer de cabello morado sentada en una rama alta de un árbol donde el viento era más violento y movía su cabellera de forma descontrolada. Ira de un saltó bajó en un limpió aterrizaje, movió su cabello hacia atrás con su mano.

* * *

Luego de un par de horas…

—Ya llegué—Avisó al ingresar a la guarida.

— ¿Porqué llegas a esta hora? —Preguntó impaciente Shinji mientras se levantaba de un salto del sillón donde estaba Lisa al lado sin despegar la vista de su revista de adultos.

— ¿¡Y a ti que te importa, pelado!?

—Déjalo, Hiyori. Solo está preocupado y celoso de que hayas salido con Gumiya—Dijo sin siquiera levantarla mirada.

— ¡Qué no estoy celoso! —Se detuvo un segundo y se acarició la sien— ¿¡Quién se pondría celoso de que este mono marimacho saliera con ese estúpido humano!?

— ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE!? ¡¿Quieres pelear?! —Se sacó la chancla y comenzó a chatearlo con ella tirándolo al suelo. En un movimiento ágil logró tomarla de las muñecas haciendo que dejara de golpearlo. Un incomodo silencio reino.

Lisa, Love, Hachi… ¡Kensei, Mashiro y Rose! Aparecieron de la nada y observaron sorprendidos y con atención como Shinji sujetaba a Hiyori de las muñecas mientras ella estaba sentada a horcajadas encima de él.

—Jeje. Shinji y Hiyorita avanzan rápido—Dijo Mashiro sonriendo.

— ¡No es lo que parece! —Exclamaron los rubios al mismo tiempo y desaparecieron con ayuda del shunpo.

Los demás siguieron con lo suyo y dejaron de darle importancia a Shinji y Hiyori, y se centraron en que sus otros compañeros habían llegado de la Soul Society.

— ¡Ah~! ¡Los extrañe a todos! —Exclamó la peliverde abriendo sus brazos al máximo y abrazando fuertemente a la peli negra, a Hachi y a Love.

—Mashiro… también te extrañe pero… ¡Me asfixias! —Protestó la de lentes. Finalmente la Kuna los soltó provocando que estos dieran grandes bocanadas de aire.

Unos se sentaron en el sillón y el resto en el suelo hacia ellos.

—A paso tiempo…—Dijo con melancolía, los demás asintieron con nostalgia — ¡Ah es verdad! ¿No te ibas a casar, Rose?, ¿Cómo es ella? —Preguntó con interés el de afro. –No sé si es un afro o no pero para mí lo es-

Rose abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido por Mashiro. — ¡Oh! ¡Ella es muy alta y bonita!

—Y tiene el cabello rubio y ondulado; y grandes pechos—Agregó Kensei ganándose un codazo celoso de Mashiro quien tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas. — ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!

— ¡Kensei tonto! —Exclamó con su habitual modo infantil.

—No es para tanto…—Dijo nervioso Rose agitando las manos.

— ¿Y Lisa? —Preguntó de repente Hachi desconcertado al no ver a la pelinegra.

— ¿Cuándo se fue?

Rose se paró y sin decir nada se fue a quien sabe dónde.

* * *

— ¿Qué haces aquí sola? —Preguntó con su tono melodioso y fino. La pelinegra estaba de espalda a él. Su larga trenza se movía con el frío viento que hacía.

Ésta se la dio vuelta, lo miró con el ceño fruncido y con mirada triste con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Pero no señor ella no lloraría no era débil como para ponerse a llorar un hombre. Se limpió bruscamente, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar nuevamente pero antes de dar un paso más sintió como él la agarraba del brazo.

—Suéltame —Musitó ella pero lejos de hacerle caso éste tiró de su brazo haciéndola girar—Suéltame… —Ordenó otra vez pero tampoco le hizo caso— ¡Ya suéltame! —Dio un fuerte tirón logrando zafarse— ¿¡Porqué mejor no te vas a molestar a tu prometida esa!? —Se llevó las manos rápidamente a la boca.

Rose por su parte abrió los ojos sorprendido y sólo se limitó a mirarla. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y el silencio sí que había aparecido reiteradamente en ese día para convertirse en algo todo menos agradable.

—Lisa… tú…—La verdad es que no sabía que decir. Esa había sido una clara escena de celos, y ver molesta y celosa a Lisa era algo nuevo, siempre era tan seria, impasible e inmutable. Nunca se alteraba ni siquiera cuando peleaba — ¿Yo te…

—… —Se dio media vuelta para encararlo—Sí…—Afirmó en un murmuro casi inaudible para, luego afirmar con más fuerza y seguridad— ¡Me gustas!

¡Mierda! ¡Lo había dicho! Eso que había guardado por tanto tiempo. Lo único que quería era irse de ahí, muy lejos. Pero lejos de todo lo que la pelinegra se esperaba, sintió como la rodaba con sus largos brazos.

Y simplemente se quedaron ahí en silencio. Estaba un poco arrepentida pero también se sentía liberada. Aunque la verdad es que no sabía cómo interpretar ese abrazo; como si aceptara sus sentimientos o si fuera un abrazo de disculpa después de todo el tenía novia, y si la tenia no era por nada. Pero dejó de preocuparse de esas cosas quería quedarse con él de esa forma, nunca había tenido tanta cercanía con ese hombre, y ni siquiera sabía lo que en realidad le gustaba de él, tal vez todo pero ya no le importaba en ese momento de verdad no importaba.

Aquel momento y aquella tranquilidad que sentía fue interrumpida cuando ésta percibió los cálidos labios de Rose posarse sobre los suyos, tardó un poco en corresponderle de lo sorprendida que estaba pero luego ella precioso los suyos para profundizar el beso.

Por otro lado cerca de ahí unos curiosos Vizard observaban con atención y sorpresa. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado a esos dos juntos?

— ¡Awww! —Exclamó en voz baja –(? ¿Se puede?.-. – Mashiro para después estirar su boca hacia Kensei —Nosotros también.

—No —Contestó irritado mientras ponía su mano abierta en la cara de la Kuna tapándole más que la boca casi toda su cara.

* * *

**En serio espero que le haya gustado :D La verdad es que sólo he visto una imagen LisaxRose y ya me gusta esta pareja. No se si lo he dejado un poco OoC pero es que no se dominar mucho las personalidades de todos los Vizard.**

**Eso es todo hoy no puse una ninguna palabra chilenistica así que todo Ok.**

**Bye bye^^ Hasta la próxima. **


End file.
